Prohibido amar
by Son Anne
Summary: El papel de jefe y secretaria no era algo que se interponía en una relación que se podía llevar a más, y eso lo reconocía Vegeta
1. ¿Y tu hija?

_Prohibido  
amar_

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche, Vegeta lo sabía porque lanzó una breve mirada al reloj de oro que aprisionaba su muñeca, antes de frenar su espléndido convertible.

A Vegeta le agradaba llegar a una ciudad por la noche, así no perdía el tiempo y podía divertirse en grande. Sí, Vegeta Saiyan era un muchacho muy divertido.

En aquel instante frenó el supermoderno automóvil rojo en un callejón, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a una casa de miserable aspecto.

Era un muchacho de estatura media y delgado, de unos veintiocho años. Tenía el pelo más bien largo, mal peinado en punta. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla. Su fuerte tórax de atleta lo enfundaba en una camisa verde oscuro. Calzaba mocasines color marrón.

Verónica Brief apareció casi inmediatamente y al ver al joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Joven Vegeta…

—No esperé que me reconocieras después de cinco años.

—Nunca olvidaría al joven. ¿A qué se debe su visita? Pero, pase, no se quede en la puerta.

Vegeta pasó. No se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, pero sonreía con aquella sonrisa cínica, bajo la que nunca se sabía qué ocultaba.

—Ya sabe el joven que la casa es pobre.

A él le importaban muy poco la casa y los muebles. Lo único que le interesaban, si es que llegaban a interesarle, eran las personas. Y no porque fueran personas, pues él bien sabía que no todas lo eran.

Verónica era una persona, pese a su pasado… Y él iba a buscar a aquella persona precisamente.

—Tome asiento joven. Me sorprende tanto su visita —titubeó—. ¿Le envía su… su… la señora?

—No la he visto —rió tranquilo—. Acabo de llegar de la Capital del Este.

—Ya sé que el joven es famoso.

Vegeta hizo un gesto muy suyo. Sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Un poco nada más, Verónica. ¿Sabes a lo que vengo?

—No… no, joven.

Era una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años. Fuerte, vulgar, pero honrada. Una verdadera persona, pese a tener una hija de soltera.

Al recordar la existencia de la hija, Vegeta cortésmente preguntó:

—¿Y tu hija? Perdóname, pero no recuerdo su nombre. No creo haberla visto muchas veces. Ya sabes que pasé la vida en colegios. Aunque jamás me haya servido de gran cosa. Supongo que ya sabrás que tú y yo tenemos algo en común —sonrió de lado—. A ti te echaron mis padres de casa cuando supieron que ibas a tener un hijo. A mí, cuando se cansaron de gastar dinero sin gran provecho.

—¡Oh, pero es muy distinto! —exclamo.

—Bueno. No he venido hasta aquí para recordar nuestro pasado. He venido a ofrecerte un empleo.

—¿Un… empleo?

—Sí. Adquirí una bonita casa al final de la calle principal.

—¡Oh! —se maravilló Verónica—. ¡Quién iba a decirlo!

—Bien. Verónica, lo que deseo de ti es que te hagas cargo de mi casa. Sé que trabajas mucho, al menos antes lo hacías. Lo hiciste en todo momento para sacar adelante a ese gran pecado de tu vida…

—Joven Vegeta…

—Perdona, Verónica. Irás acostumbrándote a mis expresiones. No soy muy honrado. Dicen que bastante cínico —deshizo el cruzado de brazos—. Pero no creo que eso te asuste a ti. No por el hecho de que tú lo seas, pues eres una estupenda mujer, por eso vengo a buscarte. Sino porque yo no soy un hombre honesto. Supongo que ya habrás oído hablar de mí sobre ese aspecto.

—No mucho. Sé que siempre fue usted bueno. No puedo olvidar cuando su… la señora me echó aquella noche. Usted fue tras de mí y me dio un puñado de billetes y me dijo llorando "son mis ahorros".

Vegeta, cínicamente, pensó cómo cambiaban las personas. Sin duda, por aquel entonces era un muchacho sentimental.

—¿Quieres hacerte cargo de mi casa? Te pagaré un buen sueldo, y cuando me vaya a la Capital del Este te quedas en mi casa y me la cuidas.

—Yo creí que le joven iría a vivir con sus padres.

—¡Oh, no! Mis padres son personas superhonradas y sencillas —emitió una risita burlona—. Yo soy un tipo estrafalario, y no los comprendería, ni ellos a mí. Verónica, te ofrezco un sueldo espléndido. ¿Qué te parece? He pensado en ti desde que decidí comprar la casa.

—Acepto, pero… ¿y mi hija?

Caramba, Vegeta no había contado con la hija… Bufó.

—Llévala contigo. Te ayudará en los quehaceres de la casa.

Verónica, tan pacífica hasta entonces, saltó con cierta violencia:

—Mi hija no será una muchacha de servir como yo.

Los ojos azules de Verónica miraban fijamente a Vegeta.

—¿Es… maestra de escuela?, preguntó burlón.

Pero Verónica no se percató de aquella fina ironía del novelista.

—Es secretaria —suavizo su mirada.

—¿Secretaria? Magnífico, Verónica. Casi me dan ganas de darte un abrazo. Mi secretaria se negó a venir conmigo —rió con sarcasmo, pues había ocurrido lo contrario—. Tu hija puede ayudarme.

—¿Le pagará usted?

—Naturalmente. Y si me gusta, tal vez le haga el amor —dijo humorista—. Pero tú estarás allí para defenderla.

Verónica sonrió con ternura.

—Sé que el joven Vegeta no hará eso. Es una gran persona.

Vegeta sonrió a medias. ¡Una gran persona! Pero la verdad era muy diferente de lo que suponía Verónica.

—Bueno, espero que mañana se instalen las dos allí. ¿Y tu hija?

—Me parece que llega en este instante —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Mi fanfic es una pequeña adaptación. **  
**_ **Disclaimer: Historia original de Corín Tellado. Inolvidables historias de amor.**


	2. Un novelista humorista

Apareció Bulma en el umbral de la puerta de la pobre casita. Al ver a Vegeta, se le quedó mirando con simpatía.

—Buenas noches, saludó.

—Hola —replicó Vegeta lanzando sobre ella una mirada analítica. Era atractiva nada más—. Supongo que sabrás quien soy.

—Tenía catorce años cuando dejó la ciudad. Pero sí, lo recuerdo.

Vegeta estrechó su mano. Verónica, en torno a ellos, le explicaba a su hija el motivo de la visita de Vegeta.

—¿Qué te parece, Bulma?

—Pues… no sé. Lo que tú digas, mamá.

—¿Lo ve usted? Bulma siempre dice que lo que yo diga.

—Mejor. Bulma, no ofrezco un refugio para hoy. Es para siempre. Si te amoldas a mi modo de trabajar, puedes acompañarme a la Capital del Este.

—Bulma no se separa de mí. No quiero que le ocurra lo que a mí.

Vegeta observó regocijado que la joven se ruborizaba.

—Bueno —cortó amable—, ya hablaremos de eso. Se me hace tarde. Mañana pueden instalarse allí las dos —miró a la joven—. ¿Qué tal vas con tus estudios?

—No lo sé. Creo poder manejarlo bien.

—Lo veremos mañana —sonrió de lado.

—Lo acompañaremos hasta la puerta.

Bulma era una muchacha de cabello azul, como de grandes ojos azules. Era delgada, pero no tenía nada de particular. Salvo su dulzura y su inteligencia que era extraordinaria, y su cultura, que Vegeta aún ignoraba.

Verónica había dormido durante muchas noches apenas cinco horas, para ganar algo. Pero el fruto de su esfuerzo estaba allí en su hija.

Bulma sonrió observando la mirada de su madre.

—No sé si no haremos una tontería, mamá. Van a criticarnos.

—¿Te importa?...

—No, en absoluto. Pero sé que a ti sí.

—Estarás conmigo. Nadie podrá decir algo así de ti. Ya lo han dicho de mí. Cuando ellos me echaron a la calle… No puedo olvidarlo, hija. El joven Vegeta, pese a la prohibición de sus padres, me hacía una visita, trayéndome lo que para mí o para ti, pues tú tenías tres años, había comprado en la capital. Por eso debo ir ahora a su casa.

—Cuando yo me coloque, mamá, tú dejarás de trabajar —le acaricio la mano.

—Trabajarás ahora con él. Dicen que es un gran novelista.

—Un novelista humorista, mamá.

—¿Has leído alguna novela suya?

—Todas.

—¿Y qué te parecen?

—Muy inteligentes y muy satíricas, pero carecen de literatura.

—Gana mucho dinero con ellas, Bulma. Tienen que tener valor.

—Y lo tienen. Sus obras fueron traducidas a varios idiomas. Lo que pasa es que no son serias. La _nariz del señor Rana, La bofetada de su suegra, El turista en calzoncillos_ —enumeró sonriente—. Los títulos son bastante elocuentes, ¿no?

La madre la miraba sin comprender. Bulma, con ternura, se acercó a ella y le palmeó el hombro.

—Son libros para inteligencias superdotadas, mamá. Yo soy una ignorante, pero prefiero la literatura clásica a esos temas humoristas.

—Perdona, pero no te comprendo.

—Lo sé. ¿Comemos? ¿Quieres que te ayude a poner la mesa?

—Ya la tengo puesta, hijita. ¿No estás contenta? ¿No quieres que vayamos a casa del joven Vegeta?

—Qué más da un lugar que otro —susurró—. De todas formas, esta ciudad siempre estará llena de prejuicios. Me hubiera gustado marchar lejos, mamá. Fuera de la Capital del Oeste incluso. Capital del Norte, Sur…

—Somos mujeres de la capital, Bulma…

—También tú, mamá, con tu pobreza, tienes arraigada los prejuicios que imperan en esta capital. Ya no te acuerdas de cuando te despidieron, sólo porque amaste a un hombre. Tú no fuiste una perdida. Me tuviste a mí, porque amabas al hombre que te juró amor.

—Pero él me abandonó, Bulma, susurró la madre angustiada.

—Olvida eso. Él murió al poco tiempo. No hubiera podido casarse nunca contigo, mamá. Estaba enfermo. Condenado a morir. ¿No has pensado que si tú caíste, fue por amor y compasión a la vez?

—¡Cállate! —susurró.

—Fuiste una madre ejemplar. No creas que esas mujeres que pasan a tu lado cuando van a la iglesia y no te saludan, que tienen hijos en grandes colegios, como Fasha Saiyan, por ejemplo, están más cerca de Dios que tú. No, mamá.

—No digas más.

La señora Brief tenía la mirada cristalina.

—Yo te admiro. Porque trabajaste para hacer de mí una mujer capaz de luchar. Esto no lo hacen todas las madres. ¿Crees que Fasha Saiyan y su marido son buenos padres por haber arrojado de su casa al hijo que no quería ser abogado? —Bulma miro hacia un punto con una mirada de admiración— Ese hijo se fue con una ilusión, y luchó y triunfó, regresa hoy, y apuesto a que no fue a verlos.

—No fue.

—Y ellos creen haber hecho una heroicidad. Vegeta Saiyan triunfó porque era inteligente. Hoy, las multitudes leen sus libros, aunque a mí no me gusten, rió.

—Sólo hace dos semanas que se supo que Vegeta y _Ozaru_ , el que escribe esos libros, eran la misma persona, Bulma.

—Lo sé —emitió una leve sonrisa.

—Hay que empacar todo. Mañana empezaremos una nueva vida —dijo Verónica con su alegre actitud.

—Y si no congenias con él, mamá…

—No ocurrirá. Lo he conocido bien. Trabajaba en su casa cuando él nació. Era un muchacho maravilloso.

—Dicen que ahora es un cínico.

—El joven Vegeta no es un sinvergüenza. ¿No quieres ir a su casa?

—Va a pagarme. Sé que podré hacer el trabajo que desea. Puede que él no lo considere así. Pero se equivoca —dijo Bulma con una mirada desafiante.

* * *

Don Toma Saiyan paseaba en la sala lujosamente decorada como una fiera enjaulada. Su esposa lo seguía con los ojos.

—De modo que él era ese Ozaru, y encima viene aquí, se instala y se queda tan tranquilo. ¿Sabes por qué lo hace?

—Toma, sé justo. Antes de saber que era tu hijo el autor de esos libros, que tanto desprecias ahora, los comprabas todos.

El caballero miró a su esposa, como un alma del otro mundo.

—Porque me reía. Pero no dicen nada.

—Está bien. Siéntate. Habla con calma.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Ha comprado una casa, se ha instalado en ella con Verónica y su hija. La criada que arrojamos de casa por inmoral. No lo resisto. Me está dejando mal en toda la ciudad.

—Pero somos sus padres, hemos hecho lo que pudimos. Él quería ser escritor. Tú querías que fuera abogado. Él se negó, suspendió cuatro años seguidos. Tú te desesperaste y le dijiste que, si suspendía al año siguiente, le pondrías la maleta en la puerta.

—Y tú no te opusiste, Fasha.

Don Toma carraspeó ligeramente antes de continuar.

—Bien —dijo más calmado—. Lo eché de casa. Quise llamarlo y no supe dónde se encontraba. ¿No es cierto que no pude encontrarlo?

La esposa sabía que apenas si se había molestado.

—Y se hizo famoso. Ganó más dinero del que tenemos tú y yo. Es un maldito ridículo. ¿Sabes una cosa, Fasha? Le diré al chofer que vaya a buscarlo. Vivir solo con esas dos mujeres…

—Toma, son honradas.

—¿Llamas tú honrada a la madre de una hija sin padre?

—Él murió.

—La abandonó primero. ¿O es que ya has olvidado que fuiste tú, sin consultar conmigo, quien primero la echó de casa?

Fasha se mordió el labio. Don Toma se calmó lo suficiente para beber una copa de coñac.

—Cálmate, querido. Después de todo, él aún ha de venir.

—¿Cuándo? —gritó fuera de sí—. Hace tres días que pasea por el club, y yo, de imbécil, metido en la casa para no topármelo.

—¿Quieres que le llame yo? Que le diga…

—¿Qué le vas a decir? Desde niño fue rebelde y altanero.

La esposa se abstuvo de replicar, pues pensaba como su marido.

Don Toma se detuvo de pronto ante su mujer y resumió todo lo anteriormente dicho.

—Ahora envío al chofer a buscarlo. Verás que sermón le suelto.


	3. Joven Vegeta

Estaba acostado en un diván. Tenía el cigarrillo en la boca, y sin quitarlo dictaba a su secretaria.

En ese momento daba por finalizada la tarea de la mañana.

—Voy a ir a bañarme. Tú puedes copiar eso —torció la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿No te ríes de mis estupideces?

—No concibo —dijo Bulma indiferente— que una pulga pueda sentir rubor, pero en fin.

—No eres humorista.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Por ti o por mí?

—Por usted. Nunca podré comprender muy bien lo que escribe.

—Nunca te he visto reír. ¿Es que no sabes hacerlo?

—Sé.

—Pero no por mis cosas.

—Sus cosas —dijo Bulma— carecen de sentido para mí.

—¿Todas?

—Las que conozco. Sus humoradas y sus realidades.

Vegeta se echó a reír. Su risa era provocadora y viril. Se sentó a medias en el brazo de un sillón. Vestía, como siempre, un pantalón color avellana y una camisa verde por fuera del pantalón. Y el cabello, que encuadraba su rostro moreno y sonriente, de pico.

—Caramba, mis realidades… ¿No es extremista la expresión?

—Yo creo en el amor. Usted no. Se burla de todas las chicas.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que me enamore de Launch Lit, porque su papá es explorador de pescado y tiene dinero?

Bulma emitió una risita. Launch, Maron, Milk… y tantas otras jamás la admitieron en sus reuniones. Jamás la consideraron una igual. Era la hija de Verónica. Así fue endureciéndose.

—No estoy hablando de dinero. Estoy hablando de sentimientos.

—Siento que me consideres un tipo sin escrúpulos. Siento asimismo que no sepas considerar mis libros.

—Sólo dije que no me gustaban.

—Añadiste que no los comprendías.

Sus miradas se enfrentaban.

—Pues es cierto. Pero tampoco comprendo su amistad con las chicas, haciéndolas concebir esperanzas, para luego salir con otras.

—Ése es tu error al juzgarme. Luego te daré respuesta a eso. Ahora permíteme que te cuente un episodio sentimental de mi vida. Puede que nadie me conozca como yo estoy permitiendo que me conozcas.

—¿Debo agradecérselo? —pregunto Bulma levantando una ceja.

—No seas irónica. Imagínate que a los quince años me enamoré. Te aseguro que jamás sentí un amor tan puro. Cuando mi madre me sorprendió… en vez de llevarme al despacho de papá, para que éste me hablara de la verdad de la vida y del amor, me pegó una paliza descomunal. Ignoré, pues, los peligros que corría en mi lucha por conseguir el amor. Así empecé a ser cínico. A engañar a las mujeres, pues a los dieciocho años estaba enredado con dos. La verdad, Bulma, créeme, nunca hubo un alma caritativa que me dijera que bajo una sonrisa amable se ocultaba en verdad un sentimiento amable.

Se calló. Bulma lo miraba con cierto afecto. Él se echó a reír.

—No me compadezcas —advirtió—. Tengo otra anécdota no menos importante. Fue cuando mis padres, pegados a sus prejuicios, me indicaron que debía estudiar para ser abogado. Era la carrera de los Saiyan. A mí esas cosas del dinero, la distinción, siempre me tuvieron sin cuidado, y en cambio chiflaban a mis padres. No teníamos, pues, ningún punto de afinidad. Pero esto podía remediarse con un poco de comprensión y buena voluntad. Yo no quise ser abogado. Suspendí un año tras otro porque me dio la gana. Cuando suspendí el quinto, mi padre, en vez de preguntarme qué deseaba ser, me dio una bofetada, me puso la maleta en la puerta y gritó: "A ganarte la vida". Subí al tren, miré en torno y, al ver la ciudad sumida en sombras, murmuré: "Volveré cuando triunfe". Triunfé pronto. Me fue fácil abrirme camino con mi novela, pero antes de publicarla, y cuando ya estaba en prensa, hice de todo. Desde camarero, hasta vigilante.

Bulma tenía los ojos tan abiertos que causaron la risa de Vegeta.

—Nunca encontré una oyente tan interesada en mis relatos.

—Es que son sorprendentes.

—Joven Vegeta —exclamó Verónica desde el vestíbulo— le buscan.

—Volveré en seguida.

* * *

Vegeta se detuvo ante Nappa. Era el chofer de su padre, de toda la vida. Vegeta, con su habitual calma, se preguntó que podía desear de él aquel hombre.

Al verlo, se limpió las lágrimas.

—¡Ay, joven Vegeta, cuánto me hacen reír sus libros!

—Me alegro, Nappa.

Nappa lo miraba boquiabierto. ¡Qué grande era el joven Vegeta! Él nunca conoció otro joven como aquél. Además, desde que se había ido, nadie le regalaba un centavo.

—Bueno, Nappa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Nappa debió recordar su misión porque se puso muy serio.

—Don Toma dice…

—¿Sigue leyendo el periódico a la hora de acostarse?

—¡Qué va! Hasta hace poco leía las novelas de Ozaru. Pero desde que se enteró… Las quemó todas.

—Vaya, vaya. Dime, ¿a qué vienes?

—A buscarlo. Tengo el auto ahí, y señaló el parque.

—Bueno, creo que ya sé lo que deseas. Que vaya contigo, ¿no es eso? Pues dile a don Toma que tengo una casa estupenda para recibirlo. Dile también a doña Fasha que tengo un té excelente, del que toman las damas elegantes madrileñas. Vete ya. Toma —añadió, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo—. Unos cigarrillos. Apuesto a que no los fumaste jamás.

—Gracias, gracias, joven Vegeta.

Lo vio alejarse.

* * *

—Eres un cínico —alegó Launch, malhumorada—. Antes, cuando eras un estudiante de derecho, eras encantador.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa. Sólo cubierto con el corto traje de baño, moreno y fuerte se hallaba acostado en la arena, de frente al sol.

—Antes —replicó— era un chico sencillo, con el corazón así de grande, Launch. ¿Por qué no te acuestas a mi lado y me das un beso?

—Eres un sinvergüenza.

—¿Porque digo en alta voz lo que deseo? ¿Qué crees que puede desear un hombre, junto a una mujer que sólo viste un traje de baño?

—Para ti el amor es eso. ¿Nunca te has enamorado de verdad?

Vegeta se sentó en la arena. La playa era pequeña. Aquel día la marea estaba baja, y pensó que el agua estaría caliente.

—No —y mirándola burlón, añadió—. En mi calendario tracé una cruz que significa: ¡prohibido amar!

—¿Y me pides un beso?

—¿Es que es necesario amar para besar? Me parece, Launch, que eres una empedernida sentimental. Hasta luego.

—Eres un cínico, Vegeta —dijo molesta.

El hijo de don Toma ya lo sabía. Con una sonrisa irónica se alejó playa abajo. Al rato, se metió al mar con Maron.

Más tarde, subió a su convertible y regresó a casa. Esperaba ver a su padre allí. Lo presentía, pero no se asustó.

Cuando estacionó el auto y avanzó hacia la terraza, vio el cabello de su padre a través del ventanal. Sonrió sarcástico. Por lo visto, el caballero se había dignado a hacerle una visita. No sintió ni emoción ni piedad. Y que Dios perdonara su aridez. Aridez que sin duda no nació sola en su corazón, sino que fueron cultivando sus padres.

Antes de entrar en la salita, se dirigió a la cocina. Verónica preparaba la comida. Al verlo, cuchicheó:

—Don Toma está ahí.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Quién lo recibió?

Notó que Verónica expresaba tristeza en sus pequeños ojillos.

—Yo. No me miró. Preguntó por el joven. Yo, sin decir palabra, lo llevé a la salita. Hace más de una hora que espera.

—¿Y Bulma? ¿Dónde está?

—Ha ido a la playa.

Vegeta no imaginaba a Bulma dejándose mecer por las olas.

Sonrió divertido.

Se encaminó a la salita. Una sutil sonrisa distendió sus labios. Pensó en Launch, Maron… Eran muy cursis las pobres, pero muy bonitas. Valía la pena perder el tiempo.

Empujó la puerta y entró en la salita. Su padre estaba allí, con la expresión severa.

Vegeta, sin sentimiento alguno, pensó:

"No le interesa verme, ni mis triunfos le enorgullecen. Si fuera filósofo, se hincharía como un pavo real. Pero sólo soy un humorista".

—Buenos días, papá, saludó con la mayor naturalidad.


	4. ¿Por qué no?

Don Toma se le quedó mirando censor.

—He enviado a Nappa.

Por lo visto, era lo único que tenía que decir después de tantos años. Vegeta avanzó. Ni le dio la mano ni don Toma extendió la suya.

Se quedaron frente a frente como dos enemigos.

—¿Me has oído? ¡Vegeta!

—Toma asiento, lo invitó ignorando su indignación.

Don Toma se sentó en el borde de un sillón.

—Hace tres días que has llegado y aún no te dignaste a visitar a tu madre. ¿Te parece eso correcto?

—¿Quién soy yo para importunar a mi madre? No creo que desee verme. Me despidieron sin contemplaciones.

—Después de suspender cuatro años.

—Cinco.

—Los que sean.

—Oye, papá, ¿no estás alterándote mucho? ¿Crees que eso convendrá a tu salud?

Don Toma sacudió el brazo como si propinara un puñetazo a su hijo. Aquella indiferencia, aquella descortesía le sacaban de quicio.

—Ella es tu madre. Y otra cosa. Eso que escribes son ridiculeces. Y con respecto a Verónica… ¿no sabes que fue una mujer de la vida?

Vegeta miró a su padre con dura expresión.

—¿Una mujer de la vida porque amó a un solo hombre? ¿A qué vas tú a la iglesia? ¿A que te vean o a venerar a Dios? Lo primero es lo que te interesa. Tu caridad eres tú mismo, pero el prójimo te importa poco. Yo me pregunto en qué lugar del infierno te van a colocar.

—Me estas faltando al respeto y te voy a romper la cara.

Vegeta se puso en pie con mucha calma.

—Escucha —y lo señaló con el dedo levantado—. Hace muchos años podías hacerlo. Ahora soy libre, me gano la vida, cosa que tú nunca hiciste, puesto que lo heredaste de tus mayores. Ignoras lo que cuesta ganarse la vida con el esfuerzo. Creo que soy aún más rico que tú. Esas ridiculeces de las que hablaste, me producen un interés tan fenomenal que puedo envolverte en billetes y amortajarte. No quiero que por ninguna causa te inmiscuyas en mi vida. Cuando me pusiste la maleta en la puerta, y me fui para la Capital del Este, dejaste de ser mi padre. No te robó el sueño pensar dónde estaría.

—Te he buscado…

—Un hombre tan poderoso como tú, hubiera encontrado a su hijo sólo con levantar el teléfono. Después de esto, comprenderás que tu opinión sobre Verónica, sobre su hija y mis libros, me importa poco. Dile a mamá que no venga a verme. No la considero mi madre. A veces, cuando me detengo a reflexionar en lo que han sido para mí, me pregunto si serán realmente mis padres.

Don Toma se estremeció y miró ante sí con fijeza, como si tuviera miedo de encontrar los ojos de Vegeta.

Éste añadió:

—¡Qué importa que lo sean o no! Llevo su nombre. Nunca seré digno de ustedes. No les daré una esposa distinguida. Tengo la guerra declarada al amor. No creo que exista una mujer capaz de hacerme sentir amor. Esto han hecho de mí. Han tenido un hijo para su felicidad. Pero nunca pensaron que estaban aquí para hacer feliz a ese hijo.

—Ya veo que estás resentido.

—No. He aprendido a vivir como me han enseñado. Si un día deseo casarme, no me preocuparé del árbol genealógico de la familia de mi novia. Aunque sea una mujer cualquiera, si me gusta y la amo.

Don Toma se dirigió a la puerta con la cabeza erguida.

—Desde este instante —dijo presuntuoso— no te considero mi hijo.

Vegeta replicó mansamente:

—Me pregunto si me has considerado como tal alguna vez.

* * *

Bulma tenía poco tiempo libre para sus cosas. Sentada en la terraza, se pulía las uñas. Aprovechaba que su jefe estaba comiendo.

El comedor quedaba a la altura de la terraza y la ventana estaba abierta, así que todo lo que se hablaba en el interior se oía fuera.

Imaginó a Vegeta comiendo. A su madre de pie, sirviendo.

La conversación entre los dos era fluida. Verónica estaba enojada. Y Vegeta no se impacientaba por ello.

Bulma sabía que había estado allí don Toma, si bien ignoraba la conversación. Su madre, en cambio, la conocía de pe a pa.

—No debió ser usted tan duro, joven Vegeta.

Vegeta chasco la lengua.

—Me quedó mucho por decir.

—Pero él es su padre.

—Un padre no es sólo un nombre. Tiene que demostrar que lo es. Preocuparse por las inclinaciones de sus hijos, por sus sentimientos.

—Don Toma seguro que lo hizo, joven Vegeta.

—Qué sabes tú. Has educado a tu hija. Permíteme que te felicite. Es una gran secretaria. ¿Sabes una cosa, Verónica? Me gustaría tener una madre como tú. Apuesto a que estarías pendiente de mí.

—Lo adoraría si fuera mi hijo, dijo la sentimentalona Verónica.

Bulma sólo pudo sonreír con indulgencia.

—Gracias, Verónica. Apuesto a que me preguntarías qué deseaba, qué sentía… Me calentarías la cama en los inviernos…

—Se está burlando de mí…

—No me burlo de ti. Es que estoy pensando que lo que hace felices a los hijos no es el dinero, sino el cariño. Analizo mi vida y no recuerdo haber visto a mi madre inclinada sobre mí. En cambio la recuerdo pendiente de mi papá. Mi madre tenía sentimientos, pero, por lo visto, yo no se los inspiraba.

Bulma notó que Vegeta ya no era el humorista, sino el hombre, falto de ternura, que nadie conocía, excepto ellas dos.

—Yo adoré a mi padre. Te lo juro, Verónica.

Hubo un silencio. Verónica preguntó al rato con voz temblorosa:

—¿Qué quiere de postre, joven Vegeta?

—Una manzana. Dile a tu hija que deje sus uñas y venga a tomar el café conmigo.

Bulma enrojeció a su pesar. ¿Cómo la había visto?

—Dile —dijo humorista— que la estoy mirando por el ventanal.

Bulma se puso en pie y guardó todo en el estuche.

Al rato entraba en el comedor.

—A la salita, Bulma —rió Vegeta—. Como habrás observado, tu madre me hizo salir de mis casillas respecto de mi familia.

Bulma no respondió. Salió y regresó con la bandeja, sobre la que brillaba el servicio de café.

Se dirigió a la salita y Vegeta la siguió despacio.

—¿No fumas?

—No.

—Ya. Eres distinta a todas. ¿Porque te lo propones?

Bulma emitió una risita.

—Porque lo soy. Si tengo alguna virtud, es muy mía. Si tengo algún defecto, no puedo tratar de echarles la culpa a los demás.

—Has oído mi conversación con tu madre.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dices? Pero toma el café, añadió amable.

Ella tomó un sorbo. Vegeta la contempló. No era una belleza. Tenía unos ojos azules muy grandes, bajo los cuales era fácil adivinar su temperamento, nada pacífico. Sabía demasiadas cosas de mujeres. Tenía un pelo de color azul, abundante, sin ondas, peinado con mucha sencillez.

Inesperadamente, él comentó:

—Apuesto a que tú no tienes que ir al salón de belleza.

Bulma lo miró asombrada.

—¿Cómo dice?

Por primera vez en su vida, Vegeta se encontró un poco fuera de lugar. Bulma era una muchacha sagrada para él. Y sin darse cuenta había seguido el curso de sus pensamientos, como hubiera hecho ante otra mujer cualquiera a la que quisiera cortejar.

—Nada —rió sorbiendo el café—. Estaba pensando.

—No, nunca voy al salón. Es un lujo que no puedo permitirme.

Un pequeño silencio.

—Respecto de lo que le decía a mamá hace un rato…

—¡No! —manifestó dirigiendo su penetrante mirada a ella—. No volvamos a ese asunto. Creo que tu madre no me comprendió, pero tú sí.

—No somos nadie los hijos para juzgar a nuestros padres.

—Tú no, porque te educaron con amor.

—Se ha llenado de odio desde niño por cosas que vio y a las que seguramente dio un sentido tergiversado.

—No quiero revolver en el fango de mi vida. Pero si lo hiciera, apuesto a que descubriría cosas sorprendentes.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Que mis padres no son mis padres.

Bulma abrió los ojos.

—Está usted loco.

—No te alteres, Bulma. A decir verdad, nunca pensé en ello. Fue al conocer el amor de tu madre por ti. Los padres, Bulma, son como leones, que cuando les roban a sus cachorros te descuartizan. Y en cambio a mí me echaron a la calle sólo porque no quería ser abogado.

—Puede que sea usted demasiado severo al juzgarles.

La volteo a ver.

—Por favor —rió él, ya burlón—. Es nuestra hora de trabajo. Voy a dictarte y después... te contaré mis conquistas de Launch y Maron.

—Es usted cruel para el amor.

—Esta mañana dejamos en suspenso algo. Prometí que te contaría lo que para mí significa el amor.

—Usted —dijo ella inesperadamente, al tiempo de ponerse en pie— no puede definir el amor.

Vegeta, que ya iba en la puerta, se detuvo para darle el paso. La miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque nunca lo ha sentido —dijo Bulma acercando su cara y cuerpo hacia él.

—¿Y estas palpitaciones que me ahogan cada vez que veo una mujer que me gusta? —preguntó él, al tiempo que acortaba un poco más la distancia. Podían sentir sus respiraciones.

Cualquiera que los viera le pareciera que se encuentran en un momento intimo. Sin que ellos se percataran de eso.

Vegeta actuaba de una forma natural de corresponder y Bulma, no sentía que lo hiciera naturalmente, sentía, que tal vez ella si quería hacerlo.

Ella pasó y dijo burlona:

—No me emocionan sus humoradas. Vayamos con el canguro en traje de etiqueta que se dispone a enamorar a la tímida pulga.

—Te ríes de mis libros.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos mirándola, mientras se ponía un lado de ella.

—No los comprendo.

—Pues ten presente —dijo súbitamente serio— que mis animales vivientes son las propias pasiones de los hombres.


End file.
